


Approval

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [199]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux sees a little deeper.





	

“Oh, grow up, Ren. It’s not a big deal.”  


The complaint had been minor, the request… petty. Hux had better things to do with his time than tweak things for one man, and didn’t he know how to file a proper requisition order? Apparently not.

Ren had hurled invective at him, lashing out in frustration at the rejection. Further proving, to Hux, that he _was_ just an overgrown child with an entitlement problem.

They barely spoke to one another for a full week after that.

***

“…that’s _basic training_ for First Order officers. But I forgot, you were raised on a Nerf farm, weren’t you?”  


It was how you got people to learn, or so Hux had been taught. You shame them for their lack of understanding, and the embarrassment motivated them to excel. He was simply applying the same logic.

Ren sent everything flying from his desk, and stormed out. 

***

“You are destroying too much of my ship. If you don’t stop, I will be forced to suspend you in an escape pod, and tow you along in our wake.”  


“That meeting isn’t for you. You have nothing of use to provide.”  


“The Leader asked _me_.”  


Hux didn’t know why Ren kept making his life a misery, he really didn’t.

***

“Am I to assume you want to interfere with the smooth running of my operation?” he asked, when the man came in to ask questions and make suggestions.

Hux didn’t like suggestions. Hux liked people to do what he told them to do. And really, it had worked so far because people were usually eager to let someone else do the hard work. Show willing, and take control. 

“And you’re so sure I have nothing to offer? No objective opinion?”  


“You are many things, Ren, but objective isn’t one of them.”  


“Funny, but you’re right. My _lineage_ , the one you repeatedly cast your aspersions on, gives me insight into simple flaws like the crazy stunts the Resistance will pull. Or how a single point of failure is all it takes to drop your shield.”  


Hux pulls up, stung. “How dare you–”

“How dare I? You have done nothing but belittle me, and any offer of assistance I’ve given. You insult me, my upbringing, my skills, my emotions, my determination, and my loyalty. If anyone’s being immature, it’s _you_.”  


Hux flinches, and for the first time… he lets himself hear the hurt. “You… you are the one causing massive property damage…”

“Because _no one listens to me_! How do you think _you_ would feel if your so-called co-commander spent every word he says about you telling the whole Order how useless he thinks you are?”  


“…I… was unaware my… assessment of you was so… pivotal.” Wait. “Is my approval… so important?”  


“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had it,” Kylo snaps back.   


Hux stands still, and he mentally runs backwards through their latest interactions. He sees the common thread of… oh. His own insecurity meaning he’s done nothing but stomp all over any contribution from the Knight, colouring it all in the light of ‘immature’ and ‘irresponsible’ and ‘temperamental’. 

“I… see.”  


“No. You don’t. You’ll tell me I’m an idiot for even caring what you think, and for letting you get to me. You’ll tell me a good soldier doesn’t bow in the face of adversity. You’ll tell me if I was any good, if I was at all mature, that I’d take constructive criticism as a ‘growth opportunity’, not as an insult. There, I’ve done it all for you. You don’t need to say a thing.”  


Kylo turns, and Hux reaches out, despite himself, glancing at his arm with two fingers. “Ren… _Kylo_. I’m… I may have… let my own desire to excel… colour my impression of you. I… thought you didn’t care.”

“Didn’t care? Do you think I’d throw away my whole way of life for something I didn’t _care_ about?”  


Well… no. Now he thinks about it, no. Even with the Force things, which Hux can never truly understand… Kylo did make a huge change. Why is he only now seeing that all those attempts at improving things were sincere, and not petty? That the lack of knowledge was a learning opportunity, not something to be mocked? 

What else has he been blinded to?

“I’m… sorry. I…” He’s not used to admitting guilt, not at all. The gnawing pain is loud and insistent, and he can see the down slump of the Knight’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I was reading motive behind your actions, that… wasn’t truly there. I would value your input on this project, if you would still be prepared to give it to me?”  


A shy, jerky little tilt of his head. “You’re not just mocking me, or humouring me?”

Force alive. He’s… he’s… like Hux, isn’t he? In a way, at least: insecure, and terrified of other people. Desperate to excel, to impress. No wonder he’s been miserable, with Hux trying to stomp him out of the picture, to get the glory for himself. 

“I think you have… knowledge that I do not. And… I think we could make this project _explode_ , if we put our energy into succeeding together. If… you can forgive my earlier misunderstanding?”  


He pulls up higher, and damn, but that hopeful look is so familiar, so very, very familiar. “I’d like that.”

No wonder Hux hated him so long: he hated him because he saw himself in Kylo Ren. And that’s something he’d _never_ admit, at all.

But maybe… maybe they can work this out. Ren has strengths he lacks, and Hux knows his organisational skills are without compare. If they can get past this, then there’s no telling what they could accomplish together. 

And maybe, just maybe, he can make up for all those insults he never should have given out. 


End file.
